I Saw Casey Kissing Santa
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: Marti catches santa spreading a little more then the usual holiday cheer. ONESHOT


**AN:** So here is a little something for the Holidays! hope you like it..I don't think it is very good. lol. The idea had been hovering in my head for a while, and I wrote it today (in like an hour) so I hope you enjoy it!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! or MERRY DEREKUS

**Disclaimer:** Even though it is Christmas, lwd ( or michael seater) was not under tree just for my pleasures -sad face-

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the McDonald-Venturi house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; Lizzie had set them free just three days before.

The stockings were hung through the house with, little less then, care, in hopes that Santa would be there.

Up in her room wrapped tightly in blankets slept one Marti Venturi. It had taken her forever to fall asleep. Thoughts of presents, candy filled her dreams. Down stairs, there was a rustle and a stir; it caused Marti to sit straight up.

_Santa!_

She thought with much delight.

_Santa must be here!_

She uncovered herself, and slipped out of bed. Quietly sneaking across the room, she exited. She was about exploding with idea of catching a glimpse of Santa.

She came to the stairs and went down the first few, leaned over, and saw part of a red costume.

_Need to get a little closer._

She went down the next few, and leaned over. Marti had the perfect view, however, it was not the view she wanted.

_Casey…and Santa…Kissing?_

**EARLIER THAT DAY.**

Derek sat at the kitchen counter contently eating his cereal. It was after two in the afternoon, and he had just wakened up; he planned to spend the remainder of his Christmas break like this.

"Derek can you do me a favor?" George asked walking into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Derek let out a small groan. "No," he said.

George looked at him with the ever popular, yes-you-will, parental stare.

"I'll take that as a yes," George said.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Ever year on Christmas Eve I dress up like Santa, and put the presents under the tree. I do this cause every year, since Marti was about three, she sneaks down and watches me put the presents under the tree. This year I won't be able because of work. Now I will be back in the morning, I just can't put the presents under the tree."

"How sad," he said shoveling the last bit of cereal into his mouth.

"I need you to do it."

"You want me to put on that stupid Santa suit and play Santa?"

George shushed him. They looked around to make sure Marti was not in hearing range.

"Yes Derek, I do. Do it for your little sister."

Derek let out a loud heavy sigh, and agreed.

George patted him on the shoulder. He took one last sip of his coffee and left for work.

_Well this sucks._

Thought Derek to himself as he drank the milky remains of his cereal.

The day went on and, before realizing, it was nighttime. Everyone was tucked into their warm beds asleep, except for Derek. He waited to midnight, and changed into the, ridicules, Santa costume. Quietly, he brought the presents down stairs, and neatly started placing them under the tree; occasionally munching on some milk and cookies.

_This blows._

There was creeping noise coming from the stairs. His first initial thought it was Marti coming down them, so he spun around, and said.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

However, instead of being greeted by his little sister, he was greeted by a snickering Casey.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I heard a noise, and thought I check it out…Santa," she let another chuckle.

He turned his back on her, and went back to putting the presents under the tree. Casey walked over started helping.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Helping, besides your arrangement is really bad."

Derek scoffed.

"Like anyone cares, the minute they see the gift they're going to run down and rip them open, not sit and admire how nicely they were laid out. Not everyone is a freak like you."

Casey looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

She turned to leave.

"Wait," Derek said. He couldn't believe that he was feeling bad for what he said. "I'm sorry, okay."

Casey raised a brow.

"Merry Christmas to me," she said turning to face him. "Derek is being nice."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

He looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above them.

_How long has that been there?_

Casey lifted her head to see what he was looking at.

"What do you say?" He was smirking.

Casey at first wanted to shout no, however, she was actually considering it. Was it because she was attracted to him, or the holidays, or because she just didn't want to break a Christmas rule; she was all about obeying the rules.

She smiled and came towards him. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Casey's hands found themselves tangled in his messy hair, while his hands rested on her hips. They heard a gasping noise, and Derek pulled away.

_Oh, no Marti!_

He looked over at the stairs and saw nothing.

"I better get back to bed, Santa."

"Are you sure?"

Casey shook her head, and laughed.

"Night," she whispered going up the stairs.

"Check on Marti for me."

Casey peeked into Marti's room. Marti was fast asleep, and wrapped tightly in her blankets.

Derek continued putting the presents under the tree.

_I guess this year Marti wont get to see Santa._

It was Christmas morning, and you could feel it. You could feel it, that unexplainable feeling you get when you wake up and it is Christmas.

Derek heard everyone down stairs singing and laughing. He groaned as he rolled over.

"Come on Smerek, presents!" Marti yelled.

He pulled himself out of bed, and joined his family. Nora handed him a cup of coffee, and slowly started sipping on it. He sat down on the coach next to Casey.

"Morning Derek," Casey said. They looked at each other with that inside joke look.

"Can I open my presents now?" Marti asked; she was sitting in George's lap.

"You sure can, which one do you want to open?"

Marti jumped down, and picked up a present wrapped in red with gold stripes. Her huge smile turned into a frown.

"What wrong Marti?" Lizzie asked.

"What do you do when you saw Santa do something bad?"

Casey coughed, and Derek's eyes widen.

_She saw?_

George gave a quick glance over at Derek, then to Marti.

"Depends, what did he do?"

"Well," Marti began. "I saw Casey kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night."

Derek and Casey looked at each other with fear.

"Derek, Casey, may I speak with you, in private?" George said. His tone got louder and deeper with the last word of his sentence.

"Um, bye!" They said in unison jumping from the coach, and running up stairs.

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
